The Last Question
by patricia51
Summary: Takes place at the end of "And the Eternal Question". When Cassandra returns to the spa after the surgery to see Estrella things might have turned out differently. Femslash. Cassie/Estrella.


The Last Question by patricia51

(Takes place at the end of "And the Eternal Question". When Cassandra returns to the spa after the surgery to see Estrella things might have turned out differently. Femslash. Cassie/Estrella.)

(Note: Spoilers ahead for the episode! A lot of them.)

Cassandra Cillian took a deep breath as she surveyed the scene in front of her. The spa looked as cool and inviting as it had the first time she saw it. And her heart gave an extra thump as she saw the figure waiting for her.

She knew that was as far as Estrella could come. That was the limit placed on the vampire woman and all the other permanent residents. That was how far the underground field of the rare mineral stretched that allowed them to do what no vampire could do anywhere else in the world. They could walk in the sun.

Of course some of them had not settled for that gift. Lead by Estrella's brother they had experimented on visitors to the spa in an effort to develop a way for them to day walk all over the world and become unstoppable. Fortunately Estrella had held true to the vision the vampires originally had when they discovered the properties of this place and had aided the Librarians in defeating that evil plan.

The Librarians and Jenkins. That was the first question. Jenkins, who had demonstrated that under his sometimes stuffy, pedantic and suit clad exterior he was still the gallant knight Sir Galahad of the Round Table. His swordplay had proved unstoppable as he waded through the assembled evil vampires, his blades dispatching them in a blur that would have made any objective onlooker gasp with astonishment.

His gallantry went beyond his skill in battle. When she had finally confessed her attraction to him he had gently, politely but firmly turned down her request for a date, citing the tremendous difference in their ages. Well, granted he WAS over a thousand years older than her. There had also been a gentle hint that her request had been partially driven by her belief that the time she had left was drawing to an end. He might have been right. Partially anyway. But she was glad she had told him of her feelings and she had accepted his position, especially after they had spoken later and he told her he had given his heart away long ago.

Another question had been solved without her having to make any decision about it, whether or not she would have the surgery her doctor told her she had to have. She had collapsed and Jenkins, along with Jacob and Ezekiel, had rushed to the hospital where she had been operated on. When she awoke there had been the terrifying moment when she thought her gift was gone. She had spread her hands, attempting to bring up the problem solving grid that was her gift. Nothing had happened.

She had been crushed. She had lost her gift, just as she feared, the thing that made her a Librarian. And then... it happened. The elegant symbols and numbers had sprung into view in front of her. And this time, they had not come from her mind she discovered but from the mind of the nurse at the desk who was pondering over a Sudoku puzzle. Perhaps it was petty but it was a complex problem in its own way and she solved it. Not only that but she was able to somehow pass the answer on to the woman working the puzzle. She hadn't lost her gift, it had been enhanced. The tumor had not been the cause of her ability it had been blocking it from reaching its full potential. Even now she was just beginning to understand its possibilities.

That had left one question to be answered. When they had first arrived at the holistic spa visited by the recent victims of spontaneous combustion she had felt an almost immediate connection to Estrella. The discovery that the spa staff were all vampires had sent Jacob and Ezekiel into a frenzy of planning, worry and gathering weapons. She understood that but at the same time she had found herself not repelled by Estrella but drawn even closer to the Spanish woman. And "woman" was not replaced by "vampire" being the first thing that came to mind when she thought of Estrella.

Estrella had been warm, understanding and caring. Her discovery of Cassie's terminal condition caused her to at least consider breaking her number one rule: never turning a human being. She offered to do that to Cassie, to allow her to escape the death sentence she thought had been laid on her. And she had thought about it. She knew she didn't have very long unless she allowed the surgery and she had her reasons for refusing that. Becoming a vampire would allow her to keep her gift. And it would allow her to stay with Estrella whom she had felt herself getting closer and closer to.

In the end she had decided against the offer. What good would it be to have her gift if she couldn't leave the spa to use it? She did briefly wonder if she had not suddenly collapsed, if she had even two minutes warning of that would she have agreed to Estrella's suggestion? Would she have begged for it?

That was all moot now. What needed to be answered were her feelings towards Estrella. Was her attraction, and that's what it was she admitted, based on the offer the Spanish vampire had made? Was it because Estrella WAS a vampire with the inhuman seductiveness that vampires, especially female ones, were supposed to have? Or was it simply Estrella herself that drew Cassie in? She had to find out.

For today she had changed her normal wardrobe. Instead of a blouse with shorts or a skirt over her usual tights she wore a colorful full length dress that reached her ankles. It just seemed to fit. Besides, she had been given her life anew and changes seemed appropriate. And desired.

Estrella smiled when she reached her. She took Cassie's hands. It felt good.

"I'm glad to see you Cassandra. I'm glad the surgery was a success."

The pair continued to talk as Cassie studied Estrella. There was no sign of the powerful vampire that she knew the other woman was. She was simply Estrella, a beautiful, kind and loving woman. Loving. Her heart gave that extra thump again.

Estrella leaned towards her. Cassie leaned to meet her. Their lips touched.

The kiss wasn't wildly passionate. It didn't go on and on. It didn't turn open mouth and the two women didn't fall into each others' arms. But it answered Cassie's last question. It wasn't because she was dying. It wasn't because she had been offered a form of immortality and it certainly had nothing to do with Estrella being a vampire. It all came down to one answer for the last question. She was attracted to Estrella as a woman. Nothing more complicated than that. And one look into the Spanish woman's eyes confirmed she felt the same way.

Even then they didn't rush off, using Estrella's vampire speed to get them alone. Instead they laced their fingers together and walked slowly hand in hand. Instead of heading towards the main house Estrella guided Cassie down a path and through an archway centered in a tall hedge. They made two turns and finally emerged into a small hidden glen.

Cassie looked around in delight. Flowers were in bloom around them and the tall hedges screened them from view while allowing in a gentle breeze. A stone fountain bubbled in one corner and she could feel the coolness of the water. And in the center of the grotto a blanket was spread over the thick green grass. She turned to the other woman.

"You knew?"

"I hoped," Estrella returned softly. They came into each others' arms and this time their kiss turned open mouth and went on as they pressed their bodies together.

When the broke apart Estrella reached down and caught her loose top by the hem. Swiftly she pulled it over her head. Unrestrained by a bra her full breasts fell free, the dark brown nipples already hard with desire. Her slacks followed, dropped on top of her top along with her shoes. The dark triangle of hair between her legs was neatly trimmed and showed that she had also skipped panties.

"My God you're beautiful," Cassie marveled as she drank in the full curvy figure of the Latina.

Estrella smiled happily. "Now your turn my lovely Librarian," she directed.

Cassie couldn't help it. She blushed. But it only took seconds for her to undo her dress and have it pool at her feet, leaving her only in a pair of white lace panties.

"Mmmm mouth-watering my dear," Estrella approved. "But aren't you slightly over dressed?"

"Perhaps," Cassie replied, surprised at her boldness. "Maybe you could do something about that?"

"Maybe I could."

Estrella flowed back up to Cassie who shivered delightedly at the look in the other woman's dark eyes. This was going to be amazing.

The other woman reached out and touched Cassie with only the fingertips of her index fingers. Slightly curling her fingers she drew her nails over Cassie's shoulders and then up and down her arms. They lingered on her collarbones before lightly caressing the hollow of the Librarian's throat. Then they started down. Goosebumps sprang up under their touch.

Cassie couldn't completely stifle a moan as those gliding nails circled her breasts, relentless coming closer and closer to the tips. They reached them and scraped gently. Then they slid down over her quivering belly before finally reach her mound and the hem of her panties. After stroking her hips they curled more, catching the panties and starting to draw them down Cassie's legs.

Estrella's knees bent and the other woman began to sink down. Not willing to allow her to have all the fun Cassie began to kneel as well. As she did she launched a counter attack. Her fingers found the dark haired woman's breasts, tapping and rolling the brown nipples. She cupped the heavy breasts, marveling how they felt in her hands. Now it was her turn to use her thumb nails, dragging them lightly over the still increasingly hard tips.

The two women were kneeling face to face. Cassie's panties had reached her knees. By lifting one leg and then the other while wildly wiggling she was able to work the wet cotton to her ankles and then kick them free. Now nothing separated their bodies. Immediately they came together, still kneeling, their bodies pressed together from their thighs up. Four diamond hard nipples dueled and bored into four soft breasts.

Estrella's arms circled Cassie, her hands flat on the Librarian's shoulder blades, her fingers massaging her shoulders. Cassie wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist, low enough that her fingers were able to start exploring Estrella's marvelous full ass. And in the middle their bellies, mounds and wetness all touched. The grip the two women had on each other had them tightly mashed, Cassie's slender body and Estrella's curvy one. So when their hips began to move, back and forth, around and around and forwards and back the effect was immediate. Both women began to gasp and moan as their wetness mingled.

The duo showered kisses all over each others' face, shoulders and neck. Cassie shuddered as she felt Estrella's lips on her neck right over her pulse point. Then the other woman was blowing in her ear and whispering.

"One thing I should mention my Cassandra."

"What," the Librarian stammered.

"Absolutely NO biting."

Even with her body building towards a long awaited orgasm Cassie couldn't stop herself. She giggled. Estrella laughed merrily. Then both women were shaking with mirth and in the midst of their merriment fell over sideways, causing them to laugh even harder.

When they calmed Estrella was stretched out on her back with Cassie on her side spooned against her, her head pillowed on the Spanish woman's shoulder. Subdued giggles still shook both of them. Cassie lifted her head to look in the other woman's eyes.

"You!"

"I know," admitted the other woman, "but I felt you quiver and thought I better reassure you. You know I would never bite you. Not like that, not after what we discussed. But then I had the idea pop into my head of warning YOU and I just went with it. It caught you off guard I know but then it did me as well."

"Well you got me," declared Cassie. "And now," a wicked look came into her eyes, "It's my turn to get you."

With that the auburn haired woman rolled over on top of Estrella, stifling any possible protest with a kiss. Immediately she began to work her wiggling body down the other woman, touching her all over as she kissed everywhere. Almost right away she was running her lips and tongue over the generous breasts, paying particular attention to the nipples. Then came the soft tummy and the swell of the mound. Avoiding Estrella's sex for a moment she kissed the full thighs, running her tongue up and down the inside, slick with the other woman's arousal.

Just as she took a deep breath and lowered her head to the source of the wetness Estrella struck back. Using her vampire strength and speed for the only time in their love-making she spun her body around while sliding herself over on top of the Librarian. It was a blur and then Cassie found they were in the classic position to feast on each other. She really didn't mind being on the bottom. She grasped Estrella's hips and pulled her down to her eager mouth while the other woman lowered her face between Cassie's legs, legs that she ran her hands up and down on again and again as her tongue found Cassie's clit and her lips closed on her.

The pair feasted on each other, both of them drinking each other s flowing nectar. The tongues moved faster, exploring, teasing and sending shock waves through each other. Fingers tightened as both of them built towards their climax, striving to please each other and make each other orgasm. Both were too aroused, to wildly busy to cry out but each could feel the others' approaching peak. Estrella slipped one finger past her questing tongue into Cassie, a movement the Librarian copied and that was enough to set them off.

When the shuddering stopped they resumed their previous position, cuddled together. Gentle kisses were the norm now along with slow languid caresses and soft words. They rested. They made love again, using their bodies to delight each other. But evening came on and it was time for Cassie to leave. Reluctantly they dressed and Estrella walked her back to the line that marked the limit she observed now even at night.

They shared one more sweet kiss.

"I wish you could stay," Estrella said.

"So do I," admitted Cassie, "but I have things to do in the outside world, responsibilities I have to fulfill."

"Of course you do," encouraged the other woman. "You wouldn't be you otherwise."

The pair held hands again for a moment. Estrella smiled, although a bit wistfully.

"I hope to see you again Cassandra Cillian."

"Believe me when I say this. You will."

(The End) 


End file.
